1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stacking of heating, ventilation, and air conditioning units and, more particularly, to devices to support stacking heating, ventilation, and air conditioning units.
2. Description of Related Art
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) units are typically transported in an enclosed van or on a flatbed. Wood crating members mounted around the HVAC unit provide protection to the surfaces and internal components of the HVAC unit when the HVAC units are bumped, jostled, or otherwise disturbed during transport.
The HVAC units may be stacked one top HVAC unit on a bottom HVAC unit because of space constraints and to save on transportation costs. The wood crating members may provide protection to the top surface of the HVAC bottom unit by separating the bottom of the top HVAC unit, referred to as a rail, from the top surface. Wood crating may also be used in the storage of stacked HVAC units, for example storage at a warehouse.
An HVAC unit may also be strapped to a flatbed truck, either as a single HVAC unit where one or more straps extend across the top of the single HVAC unit or in a stacked configuration, where the straps extend across the top of the top HVAC unit.
The use of wood crating increases the materials and labor costs related to storage or transport of HVAC units. The wood crating further increases costs to contractors that install the HAVC units and generates waste that must be disposed of by the contractors or the HVAC unit owners. Accordingly, devices or methods are needed that reduce or eliminate materials and labor costs and waste related to the protection of the surfaces and internal components of the HVAC units during transport and storage.